writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Jessamine Clairelune
Name: Jessamine Clairelune Affiliation: Camp Jupiter, Fifth Cohort Owner: PJO Age: 17 Model: Teresa Palmer “''You’ll learn, as you get older, that rules are made to be broken. Be bold enough to live life on your terms, and never, ever apologize for it. Go against the grain, refuse to conform, take the road less traveled instead of the well-beaten path. Laugh in the face of adversity, and leap before you look. Dance as though everybody is watching. March to the beat of your own drummer. And stubbornly refuse to fit in.''” History: *Fortuna and Felix Clairelune gave birth to Jessamine after a one-nighter. *Jessamine will meets Ethan at age 7, who was a bully because he was angry about his relationship with his dad and felt the need to feel powerful. He began victimizing all his classmates, especially Jessy. Pulling on her hair and stuff like that, eventually she got sick of it and broke his nose. They hated eachother for a bit after that, but he eventually came to respect her as she grew fond of him. *She had a very laid back father that wasn't too invasive towards his her, which she was very much okay with, liking her privacy. He wasn't the classy type, working at home with his laptop on a well-paying Google job and always chilled. He'd occasionally get out of the house to go to the groceries or spend some time drinking at the pub, but was able to control his addictions' for Jess' sake. He loved her and she loved him, they weren't too picky and left each other just enough space, but still spending some quality time together watching old half-assed movies because they liked it. *As the two grew onto each other, they were inseparably best friends by the age of 8. They started hanging out with one another more and more until their bonds were secluded from the rest of the world. Ethan liked to spend the night out at Jess' place, seeking refuge from his father. They'd always have sleepovers, and even slept in the same bed before they became teens; during that time, Ethan would let his guard down and so would Emma, as he confessed his fathers' sins while she comforted him. At those moment, they knew they'd always need each other. *The two get picked up by the wolves at age 13, getting their butts saved on their first monster attack. They train and develop their demigod abilities with Lupa, and were doing just fine until the goddess gave them directions to go to Camp. Emma, not wanting to leave her father, immediately refused to and Ethan shared her fate in order to not get separated. They go back to their home town and manage to disintegrate any monster threat they'd face for a solid year. *Moving on, when the two turn 14. Ethan has serious anger issues, ends up joining a gang and just raises all hell. Jessy tried to talk him out of that stuff, but he didn't give it any worth. So eventually Ethan's atrocities caught up with him and he was condemned to spend a few years, three to be precise, in juvy. *Since Ethan is taken away from Emma, she decided to go back to Lupa and get into CJ afterwards, having forgotten the directions. Since she was believed to be undisciplined by not directly reaching camp and going back home, she had to prove herself to be worthy of the title of Legionar by fighting one of the wolves one on one, using nothing but a sword, without any armor. Fortunately, she succeeded, but it left various scars on her back as well as in her memories, as it reminded her that she had to face all of this without her best friend. She eventually joined the 5th cohort, having no letters of recommendation from a properly retired Roman. *The two stay on separate paths until they both turned 17. Jessamine had served the SPQR for three years, therefore earning a legionnaire title, and Ethan was released from juvy. He immediately went out to look for Emma, finding nothing but her father, who told her she got a scholarship to some boarding school named "SPQR". He goes to find Lupa once again after the last few years years, trains as if he were a new recruit and joined CJ. Personality: Jessamine, or Jess as she prefers to be called, is the type of person you shouldn't mess with. She is a survivor, and used to being a loner after being separated from her her friend Ethan and being sent to camp, therefore a sucker for the underdog. Against her better judgement, she will compromise herself to fight for what is right and to help those in need. She is strong and aggressive, but her brokenness and her emotions are not buried far beneath her tough exterior. Her first reaction to most things is anger, but she has spent her life trying to manage her temper. She is both rash and calculated, and is forced to deal with her instincts to protect her loved ones. In the simplest form, Emma is a list of contrasting qualities: She is hard and soft; she is intense and easy going; she is strong and vulnerable; she is safe and dangerous; she is logical and impulsive and, all in all, an ally and a badass. Powers: Strengths: *Adept at archery (especially long range) *Ability to use her powers to distract opponents *Can come up with efficient strategies quickly Weaknesses: *Overestimates her abilities *Panics when her powers fail *Anxious without Ethan Weapons: Imperial Gold Bow and Arrow and Celestial Bronze daggers Trivia: *Jessamine is from New York. *She knows how to play the piano and violen. *Her best friend and teammate is Ethan Barnes *She is able to speak English, Latin and French. *Amongst Roman soldiers at camp, she is an archery prodigy. *She is an official Legionnaire and has served the Legion for three years. *The name Jessamine is a Persian baby name. In Persian the meaning of the name Jessamine is of the flower, jasmine. Category:Waves Of Wisdom Category:Roman Category:Female Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Children of Fortuna Category:Characters Aged 17